Within the Rock
Within the Rock is a fanfiction written by Stargazer. Be sure to check my spelling and edit it! But no editing anything else. The sequel to this is Journey to the Light. Now let's read the summary: Summary A GeodeWings Spark lives a happy life, doing what he loves to do. But then the ground splits in two. An earthquake is happening. Forever Spark rises up to save the Seven Geodes, otherwise the GeodeWings would be wiped out forever. In this action-packed novel, Spark learns what it takes to save the world. NOTE: 'This book has some scenes of Ice Age: Continental Drift in it. If you watched the movie, you'd find it easier to understand the apocalypse part. Don't worry, this book has not broken any copyright from the movie. Prologue It was cold... the night sky lit up with it's bright shine. Rain pattered on the cave entrance. A mother GeodeWing carried her baby away from the circling DeathWings. Fear shot down to catch the GeodeWing, but missed. She shot down again, and suddenly killed the mother, exploding her into crystals and rock. The baby GeodeWing thankfully fell into his tribe's cave. "We'll name him Spark." Tooth, a strong GeodeWing said. Tooth bit into the cave, and pulled out a huge crystal with his strong teeth. Then he gave it to Spark. Spark started to eat it, and Tooth felt a bit of amazement come through. The Seven Geodes shined amazingly, and Tooth picked up Spark. He carried him straight in the middle of the Seven Geodes. A lot of dragons murmured to each other. This is it'', he thought. It just is. "The Star Dragonet!!" The crowd cheered wildly. I did it, I've brought the one. Part One: In The Stone Temple Chapter One A storm pushed it's way through the GeodeWing camp. Spark had been wondering what's it like out in the real world. He heard of SwiftWings. They seem nice. Then he heard a thud that shook the temple. Spark's not crazy about all this "Heroic Dragonet" stuff. But he went to investigate the sound. It was a RainWing, just his luck. The RainWing looked injured, so he went to investigate. "Hello." Spark said. The RainWing didn't look very nice, nor pleasant. It tried to claw Spark's face, but he bit its wing. It tried to flap away, but flying, for it, was useless. He had tore it's wing. Knowing only one thing to do, Spark charged and pushed it off the cave. He heard cracking. Cracking of bones. Suddenly, he snapped it's neck, and the dragon went limp. The GeodeWing had killed it. He brought the body back to the inside of the cave, and tossed it in the middle of the Seven Geodes. They sparkled, and lazer-like lights shot out to the dragon, and the light reflected and made a carving in the stones. "With this light we give you, walk against the stars!" Spark looked outside. He saw nothing. Finally he flew outside. Should I leave?, ''he thought. Then the ground rumbled. Suddenly the ground slit in two. "SPARK!" Gemn shouted. A big piece of Earth shot up, and showed the sign of a ''major apocalypse. "SPPPAARRRKKKKK!!!!!!!!!" Gemn shouted really loud and long. Spark shed some tears. "No matter how long it takes, I will find you!" Spark was separated from his tribe, so now he was on the other side. He knew that piece of Earth wouldn't stop moving. The GeodeWing thought for a moment until someone crashed into him. "Ow! What in the name of--" Spark saw a white SwiftWing with a blue mane and tail. "Hi, I'm Scratch!" she said. "Okay..." Spark began. "That was random--" "Is that blood on your claws?!?" Scratch screeched. "Oh, there was a--" "Oh, sorry. I freak out about murder." Scratch inturruppted. "So... you're a...?" "GeodeWing." Spark said. "Wait, then... you're lost!" "I know." Spark began. "I had friends..." "Am I a friend?" Scratch asked hopefully. "Uhh... are you a friend of me? Great moons, I just met you!" But with a glimpse at Scratch's fast wings, Spark knew just what to do. Chapter Two As Spark and Scratch were flying, it started getting cold. Suddenly there was a screech. "What's that?!" Spark asked worriedly. "Probably just some cow getting killed by an IceWing." Scratch replied. "Wait-- an IceWing?!" "YOU ARE MINE!" "Hurry, get down." Scratch whispered. Suddenly a gigantic IceWing lifted into the sky. "Come up, little ones, time to die!" Spark tried to dodge the feeling of being scared as the IceWing came plummeting down. "Well, you minus well learn my name before you die. It is Chill." He was getting closer. Spark could feel his blood turn cold-- dark. Raging with fury, as Chill came down Spark slashed his belly. He screeched in terror. "You have won this time, dragonet. But next time you won't." What's wrong with me?! I wasn't raised to kill. ''Spark settled down, walked to a cliff, and watched Chill fly away. Maybe Spark wasn't ready to do those special stuff, like to gain the sun. Maybe not. Maybe he was better off killed by Chill. But he would never find out. It was night, and Spark was sleeping. ''"Why? I thought I could trust you, but you're nothing but a CaveWing!" "No, Gemn, I'll ''never ''kill you.You're... you're... you're my--" the tearful words turned into an echoed scream. "CAVE! Why would you kill him?" Gemn cried in loss as Crevise and Stalactite carried Spark away from his adopted, dead father. "What's going on?" Spark asked. "It's too late, Spark. You're father's dead." Spark startled awake. He breathed heavily at the though, trying to catch some breath. Tooth was Spark's adopted father. Boy, do I wish I had a sister or brother... ''Spark thought sadly. But then there was scuffling. "Huh?" asked a very sleepy Scratch. "Hurry, over here," a female voice whispered. "Why? You're a stranger." Spark replied. "Am not!" came the sudden whisper. "Sure you're not." Spark said sarcastically. Then the voice spoke up. He recognised it. "Silicon!" "What are ''you ''doing here?" "Well, I was battling some DeathWing intruders when the earthquake struck. Now I'm lost. I guess you guys are, too." "Yeah," Spark replied. "Lost." Out of the blue, another shriek shook the air. "SkiceWing!" they shouted. The SkiceWing came down. "I am Frost Fire." he said. "And what is your's...?" Spark couldn't trust a newcomer. Of course, he trusted Silicon, but ''this ''was too much. ''Great. Well, at least he isn't Chill or Void, Amethyst's brother. ''This was strange. ''Very ''strange. It was then that he noticed a limp, cracked body on Frost's back. And it was a GeodeWing. Chapter Three The GeodeWing was alive. Frost Fire laid her on the hard cliff ground in the stillness of night. "Is it... is it you?" Spark asked. She groaned. "She's okay, I think." He had a hard time remembering who "she" was. Amethyst? No. Wait... it was Jay! ''Jay! ''Spark thought. ''How did you get this far? ''"I found her in the IceWing kingdom, and came strait to here to return her back. I guess I found them." "Well, actually, we're lost...." Frost Fire didn't hear though. Spark hugged Jay. "Another GeodeWing! Great!" He hugged her tighter. She let out a gasp for air. "Good! She's breathing!" Scratch said. Frost Fire looked at the sky, the sun climbing over the horizon. "I must head back." "No no no! We can't survive without you!" Silicon gasped. "Ugg. Fine." He turned to them and walked to their places. "Well, one thing is, is that now that it is daytime, we're more vulnerable." It was day now; Spark shared news with Jay while Scratch was doing stunts and Frost Fire was looking for food on the mossy cliff. "She's ready to go now. Be safe, Jay." Spark said after studying her body. "Okay." Jay walked away until--she fell off the cliff! "JAY!!" Spark cried, sadness flooded him. There was no reply. ''A lot has happened today, already. Let me hope that Jay is alright, and she had a soft landing. She won't survive, though. But--but I can't just think that! She can't be dead--or could she? UNDER CONSTRUCTION '''For more information, visit withintherock.wikia.com . Withintherock.png Within the rock.jpg|Luckybird7765's cover Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)